


serendipity. || TUA

by losprout



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ben Hargreeves Deserves Better, Bisexual Allison Hargreeves, Bisexual Vanya Hargreeves, Dr. Pogo (Umbrella Academy) Lives, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Grace Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, M/M, Multi, Other, Protective Luther Hargreeves, Soft Diego Hargreeves, Soft Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losprout/pseuds/losprout
Summary: (n.) finding something good without looking for it.. . . . . . . .in which you, as a reader, get involved in the many situations with what is the hargreeves family.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Reader, Ben Hargreeves/Reader, Diego Hargreeves/Reader, Dr. Pogo (Umbrella Academy)/Reader, Grace Hargreeves/Reader, Klaus Hargreeves/Reader, Luther Hargreeves/Reader, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader, Vanya Hargreeves/Reader
Kudos: 50





	serendipity. || TUA

**Author's Note:**

> hello, hello! so basically in this chapter, you're a kid of around 7-10; and it's none other than grace hargreeves that's your caretaker - it's not gonna be a drabble (and i said it wasn't; y'know, like a liar), BUT I wanted to at least publish this with some headcanons to start it off; because honestly, she's one of my favorite characters in the show besides klaus, vanya and diego. enjoy!! :"D

**Y** ou've always admired the Umbrella Academy for longer than you could remember; well, not really. It wasn't like you had been alive for long, but you _did_ know that the six iconic heroes fascinated you from a plenty young age. Every time they'd come on television on the news, you'd call out to your guardian, fervently babbling about how enthralled you were with them. Not like you understood anything that was being brought up on the news, you were mainly ecstatic to see them. And of course, your guardian would listen to your tangents linked with amour - And given how they'd gift you with what they could find on the Umbrella Academy (such as figurines, comic books, and all that), it was duly noted that your bursts of passion hadn't gone ignored. In fact, it was near impossible to overlook the eager twinkle that would slink into your youthful (Color) eyes whenever you were glued to the television, or whenever you brought them up or they were brought up to you - It was more of _you_ bringing _them_ up to other people rather than the other way around, but oh well. You were just a kid, after all. You didn't really know any better.  
  
And this had gone on for quite a while, until it was almost a year after your birthday had passed that you learned that your guardian wasn't going to last long when it came to looking after you. And it hurt you to become aware of this information at such a young age, but they had assured you that they were going somewhere 'safe and sound'; and you had guessed it either was a home for the elderly, or something related to the subject matter. You were never too sure. And under odd circumstances, you had winded up at the Hargreeves manor; and you didn't know whether to feel unnerved or thrilled from this discovery, because what were your literal idols supposed to think of a child just enigmatically appearing on their doorstep? Once you got to know them, however, the ones such as Klaus, Vanya and Allison were the quickest to warm up to you; though, Luther, Diego and Five took their precautions. In the process of this, however, you had also gotten to know Dr. Pogo (who you had grown to call 'Mr. Pogo', which he found endearing of you), and Grace Hargreeves - Which, oddly enough, you felt more drawn toward the computerized blonde woman than to anyone else. The fact that she was a robot was easily given away by the way she acted, but it wasn't like you minded.

* * *

**_grace hargreeves/child reader; headcanons._ **

  * You're really hesitant and shy with her at first, despite the claims from people such as Pogo and Diego ~~specifically Diego~~ that she wasn't all that bad.
  * _"Aye, (Name); she's not gonna bite you, I promise."_
  * Although you felt strangely drawn to her as though she were a maternal figure to you, her actions would sometimes put you off.
  * One time, you cried to Allison because you saw Grace staring at a wall filled to the brim with paintings while humming almost eerily.
  * She had to hold back a laugh to comfort you, and even offered that you sleep in her bedroom with her for the night.
  * You accepted, because you had felt beyond frightened to even go anywhere else; you would've crapped your pants if you could.
  * Though you had to admit, she's scary good at making food taste _delicious_. It was refreshing for your still childish headspace.
  * Like she did with the seven Hargreeves siblings, Grace often likes to check up on you and ask you things like how you're feeling.
  * She does this twice as often as she does with the rest of the siblings since you're younger than everyone else.
  * It admittedly makes Diego turn green with envy, which he finds ridiculous. ~~Klaus shamelessly laughs at him for being jealous of a child.~~
  * Why would a grown adult be _jealous_ of a 7-10 year old? The world may never know.
  * Aside from Diego, Luther eventually also starts to like you after he sees you're not the little shit he thought you'd be.
  * Would probably let you ride on top of his shoulders, because he's tall and buff and.. Tall.
  * He'd probably want to refrain from getting into fights with Diego whenever you're around?? He knows you love both him and Diego.
  * Five is the last one in the family to even warm up to you; but when he does, he'll probably gift you a stuffed animal or your favorite drink on occasion.
  * Though, he's taking that shit to the grave, _period._ He'd be damned if anyone found out that he's sometimes nice to you.
  * Klaus loves you so much!! And so does Ben, but you sadly can't see him. But Klaus always tells you on Ben's behalf!!!
  * Vanya would _totally_ offer you violin lessons if you wanna learn an instrument!!
  * If you're interested, you get to watch her face light up with happiness that she has a student.
  * If you're not, then that's okay, too! She doesn't have an issue with just hanging out with you whenever she can.
  * If you thought Vanya wasn't the type to just impulsively come home with a heap of Disney movie cassettes, you're wrong.
  * Would _definitely_ invite Allison, and maybe Klaus, for a Disney movie marathon.
  * Grace would remain on sight during the marathon to ask if you want any snacks while you're watching movies.
  * Conclusion: Grace is a really sweet and doting caretaker, and you couldn't be more grateful for that.




End file.
